


Problem Solved

by 1010nabulation



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mihashi finds he has certain urges, and takes matters into his own hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solved

_Abe's face was inches from his own, so close Mihashi could feel the warmth of his breath as he whispered Mihashi's name. It sent a shiver of happiness (and something much less innocent) through him to hear the huskiness in the other boy's voice, for once not yelling at him. "A-Abe," he haltingly sighed back--_

"Ren! Time to get up or you'll be late for practice!" Mihashi's mother knocked brightly on the door to his bedroom, poking her head in briefly. "Breakfast is waiting for you."

Mihashi gasped and nearly fell out of bed, tangled in his sheets. "T-thanks, mom!" he answered. A flash of heat suffused his face as he frantically hoped he hadn't been talking in his sleep, or that his mother hadn't noticed the huge hard-on he had. Every morning for a week he'd woken up like this—it was mortifying. "Just a dream," he told himself, willing his erection away, "it was only a dream!" Abe would never…

After a cold shower and a quick piece of toast, Mihashi was out the door and racing to practice. That morning, Mihashi was twitchier than normal. Hanai was giving him questioning looks. Tajima had noticed too and asked if he was alright; when he'd insisted he was Tajima had suggested maybe he just needed a good wank and laughed it off. He didn't know how close to the truth he was, even when Mihashi colored beet red, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

He'd done his very best not to even look Abe in the eye all morning—how could he after the dreams he'd been having?! What if Abe found out? He'd probably be mad; maybe he wouldn't even want to be Mihashi's catcher anymore if he knew Mihashi was having such embarrassing thoughts about him. Just the thought made Mihashi want to cry.

Even while they were practicing pitches Mihashi kept his eyes only on Abe's hand signals. He wouldn't let this get in the way of his pitching. As long as he just focused on what Abe wanted him to do everything would be fine. Abe was always so calm and in control. But even as he was telling himself this, his traitorous body was reacting as he noticed for the first time how very close Abe's hand was to his crotch as he gave those unwavering signals.

Mihashi twitched and fidgeted, far from focused as he fought to hide his discomfort from Abe. Thank goodness he was wearing a cup, or Abe would have seen for sure! Taking a deep breath, he tried to center himself enough to pitch, but it just wasn't working.

"Mihashi?"

Mihashi panicked as a quick glance in Abe's direction showed he was standing now, coming toward him! He clutched the ball to his chest, squirming with his legs nearly crossed, looking everywhere but at Abe as he strode closer.

"Mihashi, you alright? You look—"

"T-t-toilet!" Mihashi dropped the ball and made a run for it, too afraid to look back to see if Abe was following him.

Locking himself in one of the stalls, Mihashi gasped for breath as his heart raced, back held against the door. He couldn't pitch like this! Not even just to practice! And Abe knew something was wrong… he'd come looking for him sooner or later; Mihashi knew he couldn't just stay here locked in the bathroom until practice was over, no matter how much he wished he could. M-maybe if he just… got rid of the problem, it'd be okay? He wouldn't have to tell Abe what was wrong, and if he got it out of his system maybe he'd be able to pitch like nothing had happened.

A small, relieved smile turned the corners of Mihashi's lips as he thought of this plan. With trembling fingers, Mihashi slid his pants down and removed his cup, freeing his still-hard erection. He gasped and shuddered hard as he gripped it, cheeks reddening further with lust and a twinge of shame. It was Abe's fingers he was thinking of as he stroked himself, dexterous and strong. Eyes sliding closed, Mihashi moaned loudly as he imagined Abe's eyes looking into his. Abe cared—and in Mihashi's dreams and fevered imaginings he wanted what Mihashi wanted.

"Abe…" Mihashi panted, painfully hard and already so close. "Abe! A-ahhh-Abe!"

Just a few more strong strokes and a twist of his wrist and Mihashi was coming. As his orgasm rushed through him Mihashi's knees buckled and he slid to cold tiles of the bathroom stall floor, shuddering and gasping and calling Abe's name once more. For a few minutes all Mihashi could do was sit there and try to breathe, eyes still closed, holding his spent cock.

A shuffling footstep brought him back to himself. With a startled cry, Mihashi leapt up and hastily cleaned up with some tissue. He flushed the toilet and emerged from the stall looking decidedly guilty but much happier than when he went in.

"I thought you were sick, so I—but you're not so…just come back and practice." Abe said tersely as Mihashi washed his hands.

Mihashi was back on his game when he returned to practice, though a permanent blush remained on his cheeks. This time it was Abe whose head seemed to be elsewhere. Three times, the ball got away from him. It was enough for Hanai to come over and have a little chat with him; Mihashi fidgeted as the two spoke, hoping it wasn't his fault.

"I'm _fine_!" Abe yelled at Hanai, effectively ending their conversation. Hanai gave both Abe and Mihashi a look of frustration and concern, but let it slide. Everyone had their "off" days, after all.

The last sign Abe gave to Mihashi that practice was one he'd never seen before. He'd have to ask what it was, which meant _talking_ to Abe, the thought of which was sending him into fits. He watched in growing dismay as Abe's feet moved closer to him, approaching evenly. No running this time; he didn't have an excuse!

"Ah… Abe! W-w-w…" Mihashi swallowed nervously, trying to gather himself to ask his question before Abe exploded at him. "W-what—"

"It means meet me behind the clubhouse after practice," Abe grit out, apparently tired of waiting for Mihashi to spit it out.

"Oh!" Mihashi nodded, still not looking Abe in the face. Maybe Abe wanted to yell at him for today's awful practice without their other teammates hearing? His stomach twisted into scared knots as he changed quickly, trying to come up with an excuse for Tajima as to why he wouldn't be joining him for the bike ride home today. Luckily he didn't have to worry; Tajima was going home with Hanai today and only listened to half of Mihashi's apology before stopping him and letting him know. Relieved, he said goodbye to everyone and slowly made his way behind the clubhouse. His feet felt like lead now that he was alone, scared of what Abe was going to say…

"Hey, Mihashi." Abe was leaning against the wall of the clubhouse, one foot drawn up and resting against the building. Mihashi was too afraid to look, but he thought Abe probably had his arms crossed too.

"A-Abe…" Mihashi greeted, glancing around nervously at his shoes, the dandelions in the grass nearby, Abe's shoes, anywhere inconsequential. "I'm sorry!" he blurted out, on the verge of tears before Abe even had a chance to get loud with him.

"Don't apologize! I'm not even angry with you!" Abe said, sounding angry despite his words.

The words shocked Mihashi enough that he chanced a glance up at Abe. He looked uncomfortable… w-was he blushing? Mihashi gaped openly at Abe, not knowing what to say.

They stood there like that a moment in awkward silence, Abe rubbing the back of his neck until he could find his voice again. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I followed you today… I was worried, I thought you needed help." He swallowed thickly. "I heard you, what you were doing in the bathroom, Mihashi, and I—hey, wait!"

Mihashi would have bolted right then if Abe's hand—strong as he'd imagined it—hadn't grasped hold of his wrist to stop him. He'd heard! He knew! Mihashi wanted to burst right out of his skin he was so mortified! He made incoherent frightened noises as he tried to get away, but Abe would have none of it. Catching Mihashi's other wrist he pulled the frantic boy close to him and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

A great shiver coursed through Mihashi as their lips crushed together, and then he stilled. And slowly, tentatively… kissed back. It was nice, better even than his dreams, feeling Abe close, tasting the salty sweat on his lips. "Abe…" he whispered as the other boy broke their kiss.

"I like you, too, alright?" Abe said gruffly, eyes stern as he looked at Mihashi though there was still a faint blush across his cheeks. "So it's fine."

"It... it is?! I-i-it's fine!" Mihashi repeated, hardly believing what he was hearing despite the awkward kiss they'd just shared.

Abe actually smiled a little as he nodded his assent. They walked back to their bikes with their fingers entwined, silent as though sharing some sweet secret. Abe's was that he'd been harboring a growing crush on Mihashi from the very beginning, sure Mihashi didn't feel the same. Mihashi's was that his dreams paled in comparison to the real thing...


End file.
